


Lord Have Marcy

by WritingNeverending



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Speculation, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, most of these are written before marcy at the gates so keep that in mind while reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingNeverending/pseuds/WritingNeverending
Summary: A series of drabbles featuring the most mysterious girl in Amphibia.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't written as part of the Marcy Week thing, but it made me laugh, so I'm keeping it here anyway.

Marcy stood atop the ruined bridge, the storm whirling and crackling around her. She held the Calamity Box aloft, almost as an affront to the heavens. She cackled, and cackled, and _cackled_ , her voice echoing, mixing with the crashing of thunder, in a terrible display of victory. 

Sprig blinked. And turned to face the girl who had buried her face in her palm.

“Anne, you have terrible taste in friends.”

“That’s fair.”


	2. Chapter 2

Marcy froze mid-step. 

She could barely believe her eyes. The deep, dark frame. The amphibious engravings of polished gold. The three gems, softly glowing blue, purple, and green. It was real, ripped straight from the pages of the dusty, ancient tomes of the abandoned library. The Calamity Box. 

She must have it. 

Her eyes rapidly flitted left and right. The street seemed empty. But the human eye could only see so much. Its guardians must be nearby. Best not to do it alone. 

She knew exactly what to do.

Marcy whipped out her phone, snapped a pic, and sent it to Sasha. 

What are friends for?


	3. Chapter 3

Marcy saw the wagon emerge from the treeline. Never saw it before. Not familiar with the make and model, either. Looked pretty old though. Must be first time visitors from the boonies. Perfect. Those ants were really starting to be a bother, and she needed someone to dupe into helping her.

They saw her signal to halt. One by one, the passengers unboarded. Two frogs, a polliwog, and one strange-looking newt.

Time for a little show.

The arrow struck their wagon with pinpoint precision. She added a little spin as she slid down the rope with her hook. A flip as she dismounted, into a perfect three point landing in the shallows, the water breaking beautifully upon impact. The oohs and ahhs were music to her ears. Heh. Bumpkins.

Marcy rose, ready with a line rehearsed countless times.

“Greetings, trave _HNNG_ ”

Anne. Anne Boonchuy. In the flesh. Standing in front of her. About to burst into tears.

“Marcy…?”

The frogs and the polliwog gasped. Marcy wished she could react like that. But her brain’s broken, apparently.

“I- Anne-”

Anne didn’t let her finish. She wrapped her in a hug. Scooped her up by the waist and started spinning her around. All Marcy could do was laugh, frown, and blush.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of inspired by [this](https://catscandles.tumblr.com/post/626166575913959424/just-your-local-sapphos-taking-a-bath) piece of fanart. Please do check it out!

A splash of water suddenly struck Marcy’s skirt. The cold would have shocked her, once, but now all she could muster was a quiet sigh. Anne had fallen into the shallows. She’d warned her not to hop on the clams. Those things are slippery as hell.

“Anne…”

“Sorry! Sorry.” Anne tried to regain her footing, batted by the waves. “I’m taking this seriously, I swear.”

“The great defender of Wartwood, bested by some slippery clams,” Marcy smirked, squatting at the edge of the platform.

“Okay, rude and unnecessary,” Anne pouted. She set her lips into a line and glared at thin air. “I’m in serious mode now. Serious mode is active.”

Okay. She’s still not taking this a hundred percent seriously. “You better be. What the King wants, the King gets.” 

The mention of him casted a shadow over Anne’s face. Marcy averted her gaze and grimaced. Dammit. Now she felt bad. How does Anne keep doing this to her?

A part of her laughed at herself. She knew exactly why. She needed her to smile again.

“So no playing around like…” Marcy slapped a hand against the water’s surface hard, “ _this_!” 

Anne jumped from the splash with a shriek. She saw Marcy’s smug grin. That lovely smile returned. 

Anne splashed back. Marcy simply stepped back to dodge it. She stuck out her tongue in retaliation. Anne grinned, jumped out, caught her by the waist, and pulled her in. 

Suddenly, everything was wet. Sludge was already filling her boots. But she didn’t care. She needed to teach Anne a lesson. Splash after splash was unleashed without mercy. Anne got a couple of good swipes in, but Marcy was the clear winner. The sounds of their laughter joined the crashing of the waves in the afternoon air.

For a moment, everything was forgotten. For a moment, they’re thirteen again. For a moment, they were each other’s world. 


	5. Chapter 5

Marcy took aim and pulled the trigger. The arrow launched from the barrel, sailed through the air, and grazed the back of Anne’s right leg.

“ _Ow_!” yelped Anne. She glanced down at the cut on her leg, then sent a pointed glare towards Marcy. “Marcy!”

“Crap, sorry,” she hissed, lying through her teeth. “This place is making me really jumpy.”

Poor Anne didn’t seem to notice anything was amiss. She simply turned her head back to the dark path ahead. “You and me both. Once, I wanna see buried treasure hidden in, like, a waterpark or something.” 

Marcy watched Anne closely. Her next five steps passed smoothly. She wobbled as she took her sixth. Seven and eight happened in rapid succession, before her legs gave out. Marcy was ready. She swooped in, catching Anne, and most importantly, the Calamity Box Anne had clutched under her arm.

“Whoa,” she said, as she silently swiped the Box from Anne’s hand. “Be careful with that.”

“Oof, yeah, sorry.” Anne shook her head, blinking rapidly. “I just got really woozy all of a sudden.”

Marcy gently placed the Box on the ground. Anne never noticed a thing. “You okay? Need a break?” 

“I… don’t know…” she mumbled, her eyes losing their light, her voice losing coherence, “I feel… tired… and sleepy…”

“I think that’s the anesthetic kicking in.” 

Anne blinked. She had just enough strength to meet Marcy’s eyes.

“Wh… wha…” 

Her arm went limp. The sword in her grip clattered to the ground.

“Mar… cy…”

Anne’s whole body fell slack. Marcy wrapped another arm around her to stop her from falling. She heaved a long sigh. Shame that it had come to this.

Carrying Anne back to the wagon was harder than she thought. The girl had gained some serious muscle. But she had the time. The anesthetic she used was some strong stuff. She’ll be out for a good few hours. 

Marcy swung the door open and gently set Anne down on the boarded floor. She set to work quickly and wordlessly. She tied Anne’s hands behind her back, tied her legs at the ankles, and connected the two into a hogtie. She picked up a dark scarf as a blindfold, and paused.

“I’m sorry, Anne. Someday you’ll understand.” 

Marcy leaned down, kissing Anne on the forehead, and tied the scarf over her eyes.

Marcy slammed the wagon door closed and locked it behind her. She unhitched the tarantula from the wagon, easily mounting the grizzled critter. She patted the Box safely stored in her pack, just in case, and drew her hood. With a whip, the tarantula set off. The distant volcano awaits.

“This is _our_ world.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only one written _after_ Marcy at the Gates came out. The difference is palpable, lol.

A sharp pain across her back sent Marcy tumbling to her knees. Her pack slipped out her grip, sending her map, her notes, and the Box scattering across the volcanic mud. She flipped around, dragging herself away from the sword-wielding figure emerging from the smoke.

“Sash-”

“That’s _enough_ , Marcy.”

The smoke dispersed to reveal eyes filled with fury. The flames behind them put even volcanic fire to shame.

“We are going home,” she said, as she walked past Marcy, reaching for the Box. “End of discussion.” 

Marcy couldn’t let that happen. She fired an arrow, striking the Box, sending it hurtling even further out to the wasteland. 

Sasha paused. The fist gripping the blade began to tremble. She spun, glaring, blade raised. Marcy squeezed her eyes shut and braced for the impact.

The ringing sound of steel against steel nearly stopped her heart. But she remained uninjured. Slowly, she opened her eyes. And gasped. 

Anne put her weight behind another swing. The strike sent Sasha staggering back, nearly off of her feet, but not quite. She recovered easily, physically speaking. Emotionally, a storm visibly raged within her chest at the sight of her.

“Anne?!”

Anne said nothing. She kept her eyes locked on Sasha as she advanced, one step at a time. Marcy saw her chance. Quiet as possible, she slipped away, headed for the Box. She managed three steps before her cape was yanked back. 

“Oh no, you don’t,” Anne grumbled, tugging the cape another time. “You’re not off the hook yet, Mar-Mar.” 

A battle cry. Anne raised her sword and blocked Sasha’s strike. She pushed her back, and spun, taking Marcy with her by the cape, sending her crashing into Sasha. They both fell to the dust in a tangled mass of limbs.

Anne sprinted ahead. She placed herself between them and the Box. She gripped the blade with both hands tight, adopting a practiced battle stance.

Her eyes, her blade, shined a bright, brilliant blue. 

A gasp escaped Marcy’s lips. Sasha stared unblinking. 

Sasha snapped out first. She untangled herself from Marcy and rose to her feet. Her blade was bared at both Marcy and Anne. 

Marcy recovered best she could. She nocked another arrow into her crossbow, training them at both Anne and Sasha.

She wanted to grin, but kept it inside. Despite herself, she could barely believe what’s happening. Just like every JRPG she played had taught her, it would always come down to this.

One last fight to decide their future. 


End file.
